Betrayed
by Ti Cathy
Summary: Au fil du temps, les Hommes se sont délaissés de ce Dieu unique tout puissant assis sur son nuage à juger les gens en buvant du vin. Ils sont redevenus polythéistes. Ils croient maintenant en des dieux réels et présents et pouvant chacun se téléporter en plus de leur domaine respectif. Suite à une guerre sanglante, Ils quittèrent la Terre. Désormais, ils vivent dans l'Exocosmos.


Salut les enfants ! Je reviens pour vous faire partager une fiction que j'ai écrite pendant les vacances ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoie !

* * *

**Titre :** Betrayed (trahi)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est de moi ! J'invente même ma religion !

**Rating :** T la fiction n'est pas rose...

**Paring :** du coup, ocxoc... mais yaoi !

* * *

Prologue :

Au fil du temps, les Hommes se sont délaissés de ce Dieu unique tout puissant assis sur son nuage à juger les gens en buvant du vin. Ils sont redevenus polythéistes. Et se sont mis à croire en des dieux réels et présents et ayant chacun la capacité de se téléporter en plus de leur domaine respectif. Suite à une guerre meurtrière, Ils quittèrent la Terre. Désormais, ils vivent dans l'Exocosmos.

* * *

Yuusei (planète) marcha vers la salle de réunion d'une démarche fière et élégante. Il faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol pour bien marquer sa présence. Les dieux se retournaient sur son passage et lui jetaient des regards respectueux, bien que légèrement craintifs. Il fallait dire que le jeune dieu des dieus incarnait le respect. Bien qu'il ne dépassait pas le mètre 70, il avait des cheveux noirs ébènes ondulés coiffés en une queue de cheval mi-longue qui retombait sur son épaule droite. Il avait toujours chaud si bien qu'il ne portait jamais de haut, laissant voir son tatouage dont il était si fier : l'horloge astronomique de Prague qui marchait réellement. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus étaient ses yeux. Dans ses pupilles défilait l'Univers. L'espace infini. Car oui, il était le dieu du macrocosme. Il contrôlait tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de la Terre. En plus de son pouvoir non-négligeable, son caractère faisait fuir le peu qui l'approchait. Certes, il était classe et mystérieux, mais il était aussi froid, associal et schizophrène. En effet, il devenait fou dès qu'il pénétrait dans le Panoptès. Pas le top du top pour faire des amis quoi...

Yuusei arriva donc dans la salle déjà remplie. Il s'assit à sa place et attendit patiemment que son frère Raikou (aurore matinale, levée du soleil) se pointe. Celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez un quart d'heure plus tard. La ponctualité, c'était pas son truc. Son frère était tout le contraire de lui-même. Tolérant, un peu idiot, naïf et enfantin -c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Kaze (vent), sa secrétaire et déesse du vent le surveillait. Raikou avait aussi les cheveux noirs, mais coiffés en épis et il avait de grands yeux bleus. Il portait h24 un haut de forme, un costume trois pièce et une canne de noble. Et le dieu de la création et de la destruction était grand, lui.

Yuuseil s'assit, se racla la gorge, et demanda à son frère d'expliquer son problème. Celui-ci commença alors un long récit sur le pourquoi du comment un canard terrien avait atterri ici.

Yuusei soupira. Son frère avait le don de lui faire perdre son temps. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et s'écrasa sur son lit. Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Les cents premières années de sa vie avait été riches en évènements mais depuis il ne savait plus quoi faire... Résigné à assister aux réunions inutiles sur les problèmes de son satané entourage. Il se leva, tendit son bras droit devant lui, paume tendue, et le déplaça rapidement vers la droite. Une brèche bleue s'ouvrit et il pénétra dedans. Le Panoptès (celui qui voit tout) était vraiment un endroit magnifique. En plus cet endroit était uniquement à lui. Une lumière légèrement dorée aux nuances de rouge et de bleu y régnait, les constellations en fond. Et en suspension dans l'air partout dans la pièce, toutes les planètes existantes dans l'Univers.

-Magnifique... murmura-t-il.

-Magnifique ! répéta-il plus fort.

Il s'avança au milieu des sphères et tourna sur lui même, bras écartés, un air de folie dans ses yeux en éclatant de rire. Puis reprit soudainement son sérieux et fixa une planète qui, durant son délire, avait été poussée vers lui. Une planète si belle. Bleue... Blanche... Si attirante, majestueuse... Il s'approcha doucement vers elle. Il la prit au creux de sa main droite, et l'examina d'un air passionné.

-Le seul endroit qui m'échappe totalement... Oui ! Celle là tuera mon ennui ! Elle seule a le pouvoir de me divertir !

Il éclata d'un rire dément avant de sortir du Panoptès pour demander au Conseil l'autorisation de partir.

-Non ! hurla un membre du conseil en frappant violemment les accoudoirs de son siège avec ses mains.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi je serais le seul dieu de l'Exocosmos à rester pourrir ici ?

-Tu es le dieu des dieus Yuusei ! Tu te dois de rester ici pour gouverner ! répondit un autre conseiller.

-J'ai compris, dit la divinité avant de tourner les talons.

Par la suite, Yuusei avait rendez-vous chez Sewa, la déesse-médecin. Sewa était une personne douce et compréhensive. Nombreux étaient les dieus qui se blessaient volontairement pour être soignés par cette femme. Elle les grondait gentiment mais les soignaient avec le sourire. Mais surtout, elle était la seule personne qui comprenait Yuusei et le soutenait peut importe sa décision. Ce qui avait fait d'elle la confidente de la divinité et sa conseillère. L'homme l'aimait beaucoup et n'oserai jamais lever la voix contre elle.

La jeune femme le savait et pourtant, en ce moment même, Sewa avait la tête baissée quand elle annonça au dieu des dieus :

-Je te conseille de minimiser tes visites dans le Panoptès. Ta maladie s'aggrave au fur et à mesure de tes visites là-bas. Désolé, Sei-kun.

Pendant ce temps, le Conseil et un homme encapuchoné s'étaient rassemblés :

-Alors ? demanda ce dernier

-Le Conseil s'occupe de détrôner Yuusei. As-tu de quoi le condamner ?

-Ça va être difficile. Il est très populaire malgré les apparences. Mais j'y arriverai.

-Bien. Prépare toi pour demain.

Et ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

Le lendemain, le Conseil rassembla tous les dieus et décréta que la schizophrénie du dieu des dieus mettait à mal l'Exocosmos. Yuusei se défendit tant et si bien qu'on dut voter. La majorité vota contre le dieu de l'Univers. Le Conseil put donc mettre son frère sur le trône. Raikou, une fois au pouvoir, cessa vite d'être benet. Il accusa Yuusei de comploter pour s'approprier les pouvoirs de tous les autres dieus. Là encore, le pauvre accusé ne put se défendre contre le nombre de plus en plus conséquent d'opposants et s'enfuit dans le Panoptès. Raikou décréta avec un sourire cruel :

-Capturez Yuusei, ramenez le et emprisonnez le. Qu'on le donne en cadeau à Kichigai, notre scientifique (kichigai veut dire fou).

* * *

Un homme. Les cheveux bruns coiffés en épis. Les yeux verts. Grand et musclé comme il faut. Environ 17 ans. Il court dans l'herbe verte, bras ouverts, bouche en coeur, pleurant de joie.

Une femme. Blonde, les cheveux longs et raides. Les yeux bleus. Elle court vers l'homme, bras ouverts, rigolant d'un rire cristallin.

Elle lui saute dans les bras. Il la fait tourner. Ils rient. Elle se penche vers son visage. Elle l'em-

-Kitai ! Lève-toi ou je te fous mon pied là où je pense ! Hurla une voix.

Le-dit Kitai (espoir, attente) sursauta et en tomba de son lit. Il frotta l'endroit endolori par le choc et finit par se lever. Il descendit les escaliers en mode zombie -ou adolescent ça dépend du point de vue. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et attendit que sa gentille mère lui file son petit dej'.

-Kitai ! hurla cette dernière, bouge ta graisse et va chercher ton bol ! Grouille !

-Mais mam's...

-Rien à foutre ! Je suis pas ta bonniche !

-Okay okay ! Calme ! J'y vais ! T'excite pas du matin...

Après avoir déjeuné, il s'habilla d'un chino bleu marine et d'une chemise noire. Il descendit son pantalon de façon à laisser voir l'élastique de son freegun. Il se coiffa et admira son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Satisfait, il prit ses clés qu'il glissa dans son sac eastpack noir et sortit en direction de son lycée. Arrivé à destination, il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami l'appeler.

-Salut Kitai ! Ça va ?

-Ouais tranquille !

Son ami l'amena vers le groupe qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il parla fille avec ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Ils allèrent donc vers la salle de philo. La prof rendait les contrôles de la semaine précédente.

-Rin ! C'est nul ! 6/20 ! Sofia ! C'est mieux que la dernière fois ! 14 !

Elle continua. La dernière copie était celle de Kitai. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur. En effet, il n'écoutait rien en cours. Elle détourna le regard et dit :

-Kitai, excellent. 19.

-Putain... geignit Rin, 19 en philo ! T'es pas humain mec !

-Bof... J'ai fait mieux...

-14 ! C'est trop bien ! Maman va sauter de joie !

-Bon ! Vous rangez ça on continue ! Vous vous entraînez pendant l'heure sur "Pour vous, qu'est-ce que la religion ?".

Après les cours, quand Kitai rentra chez lui, il montra son contrôle à sa mère. Elle lui dit :

-Ya des fautes... Recopie-moi ça sans les fautes ! Exécution !

-Mais...

-Cht !

-Mais...

-Cht ! Tout de suite ! (Merci Cléopâtre du film Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre pour cette réplique, Amen...)

-J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Alors non ! Merde à la fin !

Et il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Il faisait nuit. Une brise glaciale vint lui geler le visage. Il remonta son col en frissonant. Il marmonna :

-Les dieus sont en colère ce soir... Je ferai mieux de ne pas traîner...

Il allait faire demi-tour quand une sorte de vortex s'ouvrit du ciel et un éclair bleu jaillit des nuages pour fracasser le sol. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il apperçut un garçon de son âge environ, torse nu, étendu au sol, évanoui.

* * *

Yuusei était dans le Panoptès.

-Jamais ils n'arriverons à m'avoir ! dit-il avec un sourire fou, Personne ne peut accéder à cet endroit parfait ! N'est-ce pas, ma très chère Terre ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il approcha son oreille de la planète.

-Que je ne pourrai pas rester indéfiniment ici ? Mais tant que je suis avec toi tout va bien ! Quoi ? Plus fort, je ne t'entend pas ! Je pourrais venir chez toi ? Tu m'hébergerai ? Merci bien ! Je savais que tu ne me décevrai pas ! Et bien attend moi, je te rejoins !

Il pensa à sa destination. Ses nuages, son ciel bleu, son soleil illuminant le sol. Un vortex apparut. Il était bleu avec des milliers d'étoiles blanches. Il apparaissait comme un tunnel infini. Quand soudain, un visage apparut.

Le visage du dieu des téléportations. Il sourit d'un air faussement désolé et soudain, tout trembla. Le vortex devint rouge. Il ralentit pour finir par s'arrêter. Yuusei essaya de se téléporter à nouveau mais il n'y parvint pas. Le dieu lui avait retiré cette faculté. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le Panoptès. Il prit la Terre entre ses mains et la serra contre lui, comme pour la protéger.

-Personne ne m'aura ! Personne ne t'aura, chère planète ! Il la regarda, et se concentra. Aussitôt, Terros, le dieu de la Terre, apparut sous forme de fumée.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider...

-Je le sais mais...

Il sourit de façon démentielle.

-Si tu ne le fais pas... Je détruirai la Lune !

Désespéré à l'idée de perdre son amante, Terros s'apprêta à exécuter sa demande quand son visage se brouilla.

-On vient me chercher ! Non ! Je refuse de me rendre ! Ma lune va mourir sinon ! Non ! Je vous en prie !

Son hurlement retentit dans le Panoptès. Il parvint cependant, dans un dernier effort, à transporter Yuusei pour sauver son aimée. Mais les agresseurs de Terros unirent leurs forces et lancèrent leur plus puissant éclair sur le dieu de l'Univers avant qu'il ne disparaisse...

* * *

-C'est quoi ça ?! s'écria Kitai en voyant l'homme tombé du ciel.

Il regarda de chaque côté pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu tomber, puis s'approcha à pas de loup.

-Euh, mec ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas -logique...- il le souleva par les épaules et le porta difficilement jusqu'à chez lui.

-Il a pas froid torse nu ?

Il toqua à la porte de trois coups de pied. Sa mère lui ouvrit et s'apprêtait à gueuler quand elle vit l'inconscient que son fils portait.

-Par Yuusei ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il est tombé du ciel.

Elle se stoppa.

-Tombé du ciel ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non ! Je te jure !

-Tu sais quoi ? Tais-toi. J'en ai marre de t'entendre déblatérer des conneries.

-Mais...

Elle l'ignora et lui prit l'inconscient des bras. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé.

-Kitai ! Va me chercher une couverture !

Ce dernier s'exécuta en grommelant. Sa mère couvrit le blessé avec puis les deux allèrent se coucher.

Yuusei ouvrit un oeil difficilement et posa une main sur son crâne douloureux. Il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Quand ces effets s'estompèrent un peu, il observa l'endroit où il était tombé. Assez simple, les murs blancs cassé, quelques plantes vertes et des meubles en bois vernis. Il se demanda par la suite se qu'il fichait là. Quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête, il se leva brusquement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car les points noirs revinrent se déhancher dans son champ de vision. Il tenta alors de ne pas tomber en se tenant au mur. Soudain, il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Shit ! Mais il ne put faire grand chose à part s'écrouler par terre, en manque de forces. Il se sentit soulevé et ressentit par la suite le cuir du canapé dans son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté dans sa couche. Il entendit soudain un "Oh par Yuusei !" Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir :

-Dire "par Raikou" serait plus approprié maintenant...

Boum ! (Super onomatopée -')

Mince... La pauvre femme s'était écroulée par terre. Elle l'avait sûrement reconnu à cause de ses yeux... Alerté par le bruit, Kitai dévala les escaliers. Il déboula dans le salon, une poêle à la main

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yuusei leva simplement les yeux vers lui et dit :

-Votre mère s'est éclatée sur le sol quand je lui ai parlé.

-Oh putain de merde...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kitai posa un genou à terre et salua :

-Yuusei-sama...

-C'est moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Kitai. Votre humble serviteur...

-Puis-je occuper votre salon le temps que je récupère le trône que l'on m'a volé ?

-Cette maison est la vôtre.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi pompeux, parlez comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire...

-Merci, Sei-kun !

Le dit "Sei-kun" haussa un sourcil, sceptique à l'entente de ce surnom mais ne dit rien. La pauvre mère ouvrit un oeil.

-Que... Que vaut votre-

-Il va squatter un bout de temps, coupa Kitai, on lui a carotte son trône.

-Kitai ! Ramène ton cul ici que je t'en colle une ! On ne parle pas comme ça !

-Oh ! Que de travail pour demain ! N'est-ce pas, subconscient ?

Yuusei sourit, prit de nostalgie à la vue de cette scène. Elle lui rappelait tant lui et son frère, avant...

* * *

Le week-end passa comme ça. La famille s'habituait doucement à la présence du dieu chez eux. Puis vint le lundi, avec le retour des cours.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Au lycée. J'ai cours.

-Je peux venir ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il interloqué. Après tout, qui, de son plein gré, irait en cours ?

-Je m'ennuie tout seul.

-Tu peux venir si tu mets des lentilles.

Yuusei, au début récalcitrant, finit par prendre la boîte que lui tendait Kitai. Ils sortirent de la maison et s'engagèrent dans la rue. Soudain, Kitai s'arrêta et retint Yuusei d'un bras.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! Que vois-tu ?

-Une fille.

-Non ! Pas une fille ! Rin !

-C'est qui ? Elle t'embête ? Tu veux que j'aille la taper ?

-Non ! s'indigna Kitai, horrifié, c'est une déesse vivante ! Elle est mon but ultime ! Elle me hante !

Il tira ses joues vers le bas avec la paume de ses mains.

-J'en rêve la nuit !

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, tel un félin chassant sa proie, s'appuya sur un mur devant elle. Yuusei vit de loin Kitai dire quelque chose à la Rin en question. Chose qui ne dut pas lui plaire car elle le baffa royalement. Yuusei s'approcha et lui dit :

-Chez moi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on drague.

Il releva son ami qui grognait et ils se mirent en route. Arrivés au lycée, son meilleur ami leur sauta dessus.

-C'est qui ?

-Aki-kun, voici Sei-kun ! Sei-kun, voici Aki-kun !

Yuusei le poussa et dit au Aki-kun en question :

-Y... euh, Seiji.

-Akihiro.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'économie. Le prof était un vieux proche de la retraite qui se fichait de tout. Il ne tiqua pas quand Yuusei -un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas- le salua et se présenta.

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des enjeux économiques et politiques actuels.

Ouais...

Ensuite, ils allèrent en philo. La prof leur réservait -encore- une jolie interro. Kitai lui souffla qu'elle était dingue de ça. Elle écrivit sur le tableau noir, grâce à une craie blanche, avec une écriture fine, penchée avec de belles boucles dignes de la calligraphie, une magnifique phrase qui allait en couler plus d'un :

"Selon vous, le bonheur absolu existe-t-il ?"

On entendit un élève se frapper la tête avec répétition sur sa table.

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés. Kitai et Yuusei rentraient du lycée. Soudain, une la terre se mit à trembler. Pour ajouter à cela, la route se fendit en deux. Des morceaux d'asphalte volaient partout, écrasant les voitures garées là. Les gens couraient, hurlaient, les bébés pleuraient. Au milieu de cette scène apocalyptique, Yuusei apperçut deux silhouettes qui sortaient de la brèche créée. Kitai voulut partir mais le dieu le retint. Il ouvrit le portail du Panoptès et poussa l'humain à l'intérieur avant d'y pénétrer à son tour et de fermer derrière lui.

-On est où ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Yuusei arracha les lentilles qu'il portait. L'horloge dans son dos sonna six heures. Il regarda partout, affolé.

-Ils vont me trouver... Ils vont me trouver... murmura-t-il, ignorant Kitai.

Soudain, il se tourna vers le brun, la colère bouillant en lui.

-C'est de ta faute !

-Quoi ?!

Yuusei fit un pas vers lui, puis deux, puis marcha rapidement vers Kitai et le dépassa pour aller vers la Terre.

-Terros est mort donc tu fais n'importe quoi ! Mais tu vas voir. Je suis Yuusei ! On ne se moque pas impunément de moi sans en subire les conséquences ! Crains moi !

Il leva la main droite. Des météorites hollographiques apparurent. Il les bougea pour les diriger vers l'Asie de l'Est. Puis il recommença avec tous les continents. Il les lança toutes en rigolant d'un rire fou. Il tourna sur lui même.

-Hais-moi !

Il tendit son poing devant lui et soudain le desserra. Ce geste libéra les météorites des anneaux de Saturne de l'emprise de la planète et les envoya partout dans le système solaire.

-Supplie moi !

Le soleil se mit soudain à bouger. Il avança doucement vers la planète bleue.

Kitai, jusque là terrorisé par l'effroi, se mit soudainement debout.

-Non !

Il courut vers le dieu.

-Arrête !

Tout ce qu'il trouva fut une grosse planète grise. Il la lança de toutes ses forces sur Yuusei qui perdit connaissances. Ses pouvoirs s'annulèrent donc. Le soleil s'arrêta : la moitié de mercure était détruite. Le problème, c'était que du coup, le Panoptès n'était plus protégé et les deux silhouettes du moment précédent apparurent. Ils ignorèrent complètement Kitai, prirent Yuusei et disparurent sans laisser de traces...

* * *

Yuusei parut devant Raikou. Il avait la tête baissée, des mèches de cheveux cachant ses yeux. Il avait les bras tendus devant lui et les poignets liés par des menottes en fibre de carbone -le carbone annihilant tout pouvoir d'un dieu. Raikou eut un sourire cruel en le voyant ainsi devant lui. Faible, à sa merci. Il leva son bras droit, et le silence tomba sur l'assemblée.

- Camarades ! Si aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis, c'est pour juger un criminel, un traître à notre famille, mon propre frère.

Il s'arrêta, comme pris par une émotion trop intense pour lui. Puis il inspira un grand coup, semblant vouloir se redonner le courage de continuer.

- Il a comploté contre l'Exocosmos pour s'emparer de nos pouvoirs, puis a fui son jugement. De plus, il a brisé mon coeur et trahi notre confiance. J'appelle Luna, la déesse lune, à la barre pour témoigner.

Des gardes entrèrent, soutenant une femme effondrée par la perte de son aimé. Elle renifla, s'essuya les yeux, puis confia :

- Yuusei-sama a... Il a... Menacé feu mon mari pour qu'il le transporte jusqu'à la Terre. Il lui a dit... qu'il me tuerai. Terros a exécuté sa demande mais Yuusei-sama avait envoyé quelqu'un le tuer... Il est mort pour me protéger !

Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Les gardes la racompagnèrent.

Raikou demanda alors :

- Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, accusé ?

- C'est faux, rétorqua Yuusei. J'ai, certes, menacé Terros mais ce n'est pas moi le responsable de sa mort !

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée installée dans les gradins. Yuusei n'en eut cure et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je suis victime d'un coup d'état ! J'espère que vous êtes satisfait du résultat !

Il se tourna vers les gradins, plein des demi-dieux qui formaient la populasse de l'Exocosmos.

- Vous qui êtes dotés d'un sens de la justice, mes frères, reconnaissez mon innocence ! Battez-vous pour rétablir la justice ! Battez-vous pour notre royaume ! Battez-vous pour la libération de votre souverain légitime ! Battez-vous pour que la lumière d'antan revienne sur l'Exocosmos !

Raikou se leva, mécontent. Il se tourna vers le Conseil qui restait silencieux depuis le début.

- Pour vous, l'accusé est-il coupable ou pas ? Éclairez-nous de votre lumière !

Les concernés se consultèrent puis le conseiller du milieu annonça :

- Coupable.

Raikou se tourna vers les dieux derrières lui.

- Et pour vous, chers collègues ?

- Coupable, répétèrent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

Raikou s'empara du marteau tant redouté puis dit, un sourire satisfait et vainqueur sur les lèvres :

- Yuusei, tu es condamné à être offert au scientifique Kichigai en tant que cobaye. Amenez le bac.

Deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce, portant un bac d'où sortait une tige en fer. Yuusei se mit à trembler devant cette scène. Raikou descendit les marches de son trône, s'empara de la tige, révélant une forme plate au bout. Il appliqua violemment le fer rouge sur le pectoral droit du condamné. Celui-ci hurla et son cri retentit jusque dehors. Les spectateurs hurlèrent. De joie ? De colère ? D'effroi ? Yuusei, humilié, finit par s'effondrer au sol, sur le dos. Le monde tournait devant ses yeux. Il n'entendait plus que des sifflements aigus. Mais surtout, tout le monde pouvait voir le tatouage au fer rouge représentant l'épée de Damoclès avec le T de traître en arrière plan. Cela signifiait qu'il était un traître, que la mort le suivait, prête à frapper et qu'on lui retirait sa condition d'Être pouvait penser, qu'on le considérait comme inférieur aux Hommes et même aux animaux.

- Emmenez-le, fut la seule réaction de son propre frère face à cette scène.

Un garde le traîna vers la sortie. La lumière artificielle du ciel l'éblouit un instant avant qu'il ne s'y habitue. On le guida vers le laboratoire en le faisant passer devant la foule qui hurlait et lui lançait des injures et objets en tous genres. Ceux qui étaient avec Yuusei s'étaient retirés.

Ce que personne ne vit, c'est une silhouette encapuchonée qui tourna vivement les talons, faisant voler sa chevelure blanche aux reflets de nacre si particuliers.

* * *

Kitai avait le moral au plus bas. Il s'en voulait. Sa mère avait essayé de lui redonner le sourire mais sa tentative avait été vaine. Kitai lui en avait même voulut et accusé de ne pas se préocuper de son ami. Il n'allait plus au lycée et prenait des cours par correspondance sur internet. Sa mère l'avait traîné chez un psy mais le jeune homme était resté assis sur le tabouret, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, plongé dans un mutisme profond. Le médecin, après une demie-heure de silence complet, avait soupiré, puis avait dit à la pauvre femme qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Elle était désespérée. Kitai restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, à lire et à relire des milliers de fois quelques copies doubles remplies d'une écriture fine et penchée avec comme titre : "Devoir de philosophie : Selon vous, le bonheur absolu existe-t-il ?" Il connaissait la dernière phrase du devoir du dieu par cœur. Il chuchota les mots en mêmes temps qu'ils les relisaient :

- "Pour moi, le bonheur absolu existe, il se trouve en l'imbécile qui me sert de voisin"

Durant la nuit, Kitai fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit d'une personne toquant à sa fenêtre. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et une silhouette encapuchonée pénétra dans la chambre. Elle retira sa capuche, révélant une magnifique chevelure blanche.

- Je suis Sewa, déesse médecin, dit-elle, je suis venue pour vous demander de l'aide. Sei-kun est en danger.

Kitai la regarda, puis se détourna d'elle et retourna se coucher. Il lui dit sans même la regarder :

- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant...

La jeune femme le regarda, interloquée.

- Bah, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé le sauver ?

- Je suis un humain je vous signale !

- Et alors ? Vous tenez à lui non ? Alors battez-vous !

- Et avec quoi, hein ? Mes poings ?

- Je vous ai ramené une armure. Je vous aiderai à vous préparer à l'offensive.

Kitai la regarda, plein d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, mais il faudra se dépêcher. Allons-y, le temps nous manque.

* * *

Deux gardes trainaient Yuusei vers la salle d'expérimentations. Kichigai les y attendait. Quand il les vit arriver, il écarta les bras en signe de bienvenue.

- Bien le bonjour "majesté" ! C'est un honneur de m'occuper de vous !

Il leva le visage de Yuusei et le tourna dans tous les sens.

- Intéressant... On va bien s'amuser tous les deux !

Il fit signe aux gardes de partir et l'attacha à une table d'opérations.

- Je vais commencer par te prendre de ton sang honey !

Il prit un couteau, le planta dans son bras jusqu'à la garde. Yuusei hurla et essaya de retirer l'arme de son corps mais il ne parvint qu'à rendre la douleur plus forte encore. Kichigai eut un sourire malsain puis bougea le couteau de droite à gauche pour récolter l'hémoglobine. Yuusei jura, hurla et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Le scientifique, une fois le sang récolté dans un tube à essai, le laissa en plan là et partit analyser son nouveau centre d'intérêt. Il revint quelques temps plus tard avec son tube à essai analysé et une seringue pleine d'eau dans laquelle nagait une bestiole verte munie de nombreux filaments longs comme un double décimètre.

- Bon, alors my sweet honey, ceci -il désigna la seringue- est une nouvelle création. Elle s'appelle X234. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire. Mais c'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Sayonara, my sweet honey !

Et il lui injecta violemment la créature dans la cuisse droite. Les infirmières s'attroupèrent autour du lit, à l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Elle furent servies car trente secondes plus tard, alors qu'elles allaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, Yuusei fut pris de convulsions. Son corps s'arcboutait puis retombait brutalement contre la table et se relever à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. L'ambiance était lourde. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les cris de Yuusei. Les infirmières passaient devant le lit "maudit" tête baissée, courant presque. Ce manège dura pendant de longues minutes qui semblèrent se transformer en heures. Quand tout s'arrêta, on le prit, et on le jeta dans sa cellule comme un malpropre. Il resta là, évanoui, le sang coulant de sa plaie béante au bras et tachant le sol déjà pas très propre de sa cellule. Sa tête retomba sur le côté, scellant alors son destin.

* * *

Des semaines passèrent. Au fil des jours, Kitai apprit à manier l'épée et le bouclier. Puis un jour, lorsqu'il mit sa professeur à terre, cette dernière estima qu'il était prêt et qu'ils avaient assez attendu. Il lui ordonna d'aller enfiler son armure et de la rejoindre derrière la maison. Kitai entra dans sa chambre, où tronait au milieu une armure en argent, pendue à un manequin en bois. Il se plaça face au miroir et mit le magnifique objet. Il regarda son reflet dans la glace et attacha avec cérémonie son épée à sa ceinture. L'épée était assez longue, à la limite de la lance. Elle était assez fine puis formait comme une pointe de flèche à l'extrémité. Le pommeau formait une boucle gracieuse composée de plusieurs tiges d'argent. Le fourreau, quant à lui, était tout ce qui l'y a de plus classique et on ne se doutait pas de la beauté qu'il renfermait. Kitai tourna alors les talons, fier et déterminé. Il rejoignit Sewa derrière sa maison. Celle-ci l'attendait et l'accueillit avec un sourire rassurant. Elle le prit par la main et exécuta le sort de téléportation. Ils se retrouvèrent directement devant le laboratoire. Kitai était à terre et se tenait la tête qui tournait. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se releva et le soleil artificiel de l'Exocosmos se refléta sur son armure, la faisant briller de milles feux. Cet éclat attira la foule qui sortit des maisons, des boutiques. Un grand rassemblement se forma petit à petit. Des chuchotements parcouraient la foule. Un humain ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Sewa avait-elle trahit l'Exocosmos ? Pourquoi ? Aimait-elle cet homme ? Sewa et Kitai, impassibles devant cette scène, s'avancèrent vers les portes de l'édifice. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, des gardes surgirent du laboratoire et encerclèrent les deux comparses. Le chef d'unité s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Rendez-vous ! Yuusei-sama est et restera ici !

Sewa haussa un sourcil, puis fit un pas en avant. Les gardes la menacèrent alors avec leurs lances. Elle en fit un autre. Un des gardes courut vers elle pour la transpercer de son arme mais un homme de la foule se jeta sur le garde en hurlant :

- Sewa-samaaaaaaa !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le niveau sonore augmenta. Une vieille dame cria :

- Depuis que Yuusei-sama n'est plus là, les prix n'ont cessé d'augmenter ! Je suis obligée de me saigner aux quatres veines pour manger !

- Ouais ! Et puis les lettres que m'avaient envoyées ma femme et mon fils avaient été ouvertes !

- Et maintenant ils veulent blesser Sewa-sama !

- Scandale !

- Ils veulent sauver Yuusei-sama, aidons-les !

- Ouais ! Aux armes !

Et d'un seul homme, ils se jetèrent sur les gardes qui, submergés par le nombre, ne purent se défendre. Les renforts arrivèrent. Ils furent aussitôt engloutis par la masse d'hommes, de femmes, d'adolescents, de jeunes, de vieux, de blonds, de roux, de bruns, de noirs, de bancs, de métisses. Solidaires, ils se soulevèrent contre le mal et l'injustice. Sewa, Kitai et le reste de la population entrèrent dans le laboratoire en hurlant. Ils ouvrirent les cages, les cellules, libérèrent des hommes, des animaux, des hybrides, des diformes. Ils terrassèrent tous les opposants qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Quand soudain, au beau milieu des cadavres, des lits vides et des cobayes qui fuyaient, ils se figèrent. Kichigai tenait Yuusei en otage. Mais ce qui les horrifiait le plus, c'était son état. Leur souverain légitime avait le souffle erratique et il avait considérablement maigri ce qui lui donnait un aspect cadavrique. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. La moitié de son visage et de son torse était couverts de plaques vertes purulentes telles des nuages toxiques et la zone touchée augmentait de minutes en minutes. Mais quelque part sur son torse, sa peau était comme froissée et boursouflée, les veines se faisaient saillantes, comme si Yuusei avait prit mille ans et l'endroit semblait se déplacer en direction du cœur. Non, il se déplaçait à une vitesse allucinante en direction du cœur de leur ancien et futur roi. À cette vue, Kitai fut pris d'une rage folle. Il dégaina lentement son épée, faisant durer le bruit que faisait la lame contre le fourreau, tel une avant-première au supplice qu'il allait infliger au malheureux. Puis il la lançait, pointe en avant, vers la tête du scientifique qui n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que son corps étaient déjà épinglé au mur, le sang sortant de sa tête protubérante. Le corps de Yuusei fut alors démuni de tout support et commença à tomber mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Kitai le rattrapa du bras gauche puis reprit son épée du droit et le corps sans vie du scientifique fou rejoignit le sol pour toujours.

* * *

Yuusei fut allongé sur le lit de Kitai, chez lui et sur Terre -forcément, si c'est son lit... Sewa se pencha sur lui mais bien vite, prit une expression peinée et avoua :

- Je ne peux pas le soigner... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a, ce qu'on lui a injecté...

- X234... souffla le malade s'une voix presque inaudible.

- Sei-kun !

- X234, c'est son nom... poursuivit-il, c'est une sorte de bestiole inconnue...

- Quels sont les effets ?

- Paralysie du côté tâché de mon corps... c'est tout ce que je sais...

- Merci...

- Désolé...

- C'est pas de ta faute...

Impuissants, tout ce qu'ils purent faire c'est essayer de calmer la fièvre et la douleur de Yuusei, sans succès. Au bout d'une heure, tout son corps était paralysé et tâcheté de ce vert insuportable. Kitai avait demandé à être seul dans la chambre avec le malade.

- Kit...

- Oui ? répondit-il en s'approchant de Yuusei.

- J'ai... aimé être avec toi... Je... suis désolé que ça se soit arrêté si vite...

Parler lui était mainteant devenu difficile.

- Moi aussi j'ai adoré ces instants avec toi... Cela restera les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

- Je suis content... Kit, je...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. Un trou béant était apparu au niveau du cœur. Des sifflements aigus retentirent et une sorte de croisement entre l'anguille et la méduse se tortilla sur le sol. Kitai se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le put, horrifié et couvert du sang de son aimé, et colla son dos à la porte. Il hurla. Longtemps. Personne ne vint puisque sa porte était insonorisée. Quand sa voix ne produisit plus de son et ses yeux plus de larmes, il se releva, une détermination toute nouvelle dans ses prunelles olives. Il passa sa main devant les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait pour fermer ses paupières à tout jamais et baisa son front doucement. Puis il regarda l'affreuse bestiole à l'origine de ce malheur se débattre furieusement par terre. Il posa ses yeux sur Yuusei, prit X234 qui bougea en poussant d'horribles sifflements aigus entre son pouce et son index, la mit dans sa bouche et l'avala. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba lourdement au sol.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas ! Moi en tous cas, je vous aime très très fort !

Bye bye mes chibinekos et à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre de Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls !

Tous à vos claviers pour une Ti review ! ^^

Ti Cathy


End file.
